Prince musicien
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Ce n'est pas Cross qui a retrouvé Allen aprés qu'il tut l'Akuma de Mana
1. Chapter 1

_**D Gray Man**_

* * *

_**Pince Musicien**_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

CM=comte millénaire

* * *

_**Prologue : «Détruit moi.»**_

«Mana Walker? Veux tu que je le ressuscite mon petit? *coeur*»

_Nous n'avions pas de lien de sang..._  
_Mais il m'avait recueilli et élevé..._  
_Moi qui avais été abandonné parce que né infirme._

J'appelais Mana de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces, de toute ma vie. Je voulais le revoir au moins une dernière fois.

«A... Allen... Comment as-tu pu faire de moi un Akuma?»

Le bras métallique de Mana me frappe à toute vitesse et me fend mon œil gauche.

«ALLEN! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ? JE TE MAUDIS! SOIS MAUDIT, ALLEN!»

Mon bras gauche me brule. Il change de forme et devient une énorme main blanche avec d'immenses griffes qui foncèrent sur Mana avant qu'il ne réagit.  
Mana lance un cri de douleur quand ma main le projette au loin.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit alors..._

Ma main ce mit à bouger toute seule et à me tirer.

«Qu'est ce que c'est? Elle me guide...»

Tout à coup, j'aperçois Mana ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste et je comprends tout de suite ce que ma main veux faire: détruire l'Akuma de Mana.

«MANA? NON, PAS ÇA! FUIS...FUIS, PÈRE!  
—Je t'aime... Allen. Détruis-moi!»

Je vois l'âme de Mana torturer dans un monde de noire et blanc. C'est la pire chose que je pouvais imagine.  
L'instant d'après ... Mana n'était plus de ce monde. Je me suis mît à hurler et à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Je venais de tué Mana. Je voulais mourir aussi mais Mana serait mort pour rien.

Je me suis arrêté au bout d'un moment épuisé. Je sombrer peu à peu dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Mais j'entendis des pas puis quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et me murmuré des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Je fini par m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

D-Gray-Man fanfic de moi

Chapitre 1:innocence activée

J'ouvre les yeux. Je voie le plafond blanc, comme tous les jours depuis mon "réveille". Je ne sais plus combien de temps. Ma vie est rimée par "ses" venus et mes "crises". Je referme les yeux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, le pas d'une personne qui dépose comme chaque matin, dans un léger bruit métallique, mon petit déjeuner. La personne ouvre ensuite la fenêtre laissant entrée la lumière. Je grogne d'énervement mais je ne me résous pas à ouvrir les yeux en sachant ce que je verrais. La personne se dirige vers la porte mais avant de la refermer, elle me dit d'une voix douce:  
«Votre père est dans l'incapacité de venir aujourd'hui et vous fait part de ses excuses.»  
Je refrogne pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu.  
Une fois la personne sorti, je pousse un soupir. J'attendais ce jour chaque semaine et il ne venait pas à chaque fois. Je resoupera avant de me lever. Je m'approche du plateau et attrape une pomme rouge et croque dedans.  
Je me dirige vers un grand miroir bordé de blanc accroché au mur.  
Je me regarde: je suis assez petit pour mon âge, je suis mince et pas très musclé mais les quelques personnes qui se sont battu avec moi savent que je peux faire très mal. Je possède des cheveux d'une couleur assez inhabituelle pour les êtres humains, ils sont blancs et très long car ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux chevilles. Mon bras gauche est entièrement rouge avec un crucifix blancs incruste dans le dos de ma main. J'ai également un crucifix mais de couleur noir incruste dans le dos de ma main droite. Mais le plus bizarre dans mon physique, c'est la grande balafre rouge sang qui traverse mon œil gauche et se termine en forme de pentacle sur mon front.  
On m'a dit que c'était très important mais j'étais terrifié par les démons que je voyais avec cet œil maudit.  
Je me dirige vers une étagèrent où sont placé, bien pliés, les vêtements que m'a apporté la personne qui avait la charge de s'occuper de moi.  
Je me change vite sans regarder les vêtements, ils sont toujours pareil, un débardeur blanc et un pantalon simple de la même couleur. Je me recouche sur mon lit et regarde ma chambre. Le plafond, le sol, les meubles, tout était blanc. Je ne me souviens pas de l'extérieur. Je me souviens que de ce blanc dont je suis entouré jour et nuit. Cela me rassure mais je sais que dans le fond je suis lassé.

Je me relève et m'approche du grand piano à queue trônant au milieu de la pièce. Je m'installe sur le siège et mes doigts se mettent à jouer une mélodie triste, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire quelque chose de joyeux. Je ferme les yeux le laissant bercer par la musique.  
Au bout de quelques heures de piano sans m'arrêter, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir en toute hâte. Je ne daigne même pas d'arrêter la musique et de me retourner. La personne (une femme) me dit d'une voix trahissant sa peur:

«Mon Prince, il faut partir de toute urgence...»

Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux et je continue de jouer.

«Mon Prince je vous en supplie écouter moi, des exorcistes se sont infiltrés dans le bâtiment. Nous devons partir de toute urgence!»

Au mot "Exorcistes", je me relève brusquement mais je garde mon œil gauche ferme. Je me retourne et suis la domestique à travers les couloirs de la bâtisse. Je ne suis jamais sorti de la chambre mais je n'ai pas le temps de regarder le paysage.  
Tout à coup, une explosion se fit entendre. Une personne avec un manteau noir d'exorciste et un grand katana apparu dans l'angle du couloir juste en face de la domestique qui dans un geste désespéré se transforma en un grosse machine (je sais que cette chose est un akumas) avant de se faire embrocher.  
Le garçon au cheveu noir retira son katana de l'akumas qui disparu dans une petite explosion. Il se tourna vers moi et dans un mouvement rapide faillit m'embrocher aussi mais je réussi a esquivé. Je m'étais déjà battu autrefois avec des akumas pour m'entrainer mais je n'avais jamais combattu contre un exorciste. J'allais bien m'amuser.  
Au moment où j'allais activer mon arme, je ressentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine.  
Une crise... Non pas maintenant.  
Je me suis effondré au sol en crachant du sang. Je relève la tête et aperçois le regard plein de mépris de mon adversaire qui s'apprêter à m'achever.  
Sa lame fendit l'air mais elle fut stopper par ma main gauche qui s'était activée.  
Je fus aussi surpris que mon ennemi qui recula. Ma main d'ordinaire rouge était devenue une énorme main aux griffes acérées blanches. Elle ne s'était jamais activer avant. C'était la première fois.  
Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par le samouraï qui chargea de nouveau. Mais ce fut une voix de fille qui l'arrêta:

«Kanda attend !»  
Le dénommée Kanda arrêta sa lame a quelques centimètre de ma gorge.  
«Lenalee donne moi une seule bonne raison de l'épargner...  
—Nous somme ici pour retrouver une innocence et son compatible. Il se pourrait que ce sois lui.  
—Il était accompagné par un akumas.  
—Peut être qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il baissa son arme a contre cœur.  
Je pus détailler les deux personnes, la fille avait des cheveux noir réunis en deux couettes hautes. Elle avait une robe noir qui lui arrivé au genou. Ce qui me marqua le plus chez elle, c'était ses bottes noires avec de l'innocence. Le garçon possédant un katana avec de l'innocence avait des cheveux noirs également, il était torse nu mais avec un long manteau noirs et un pantalon de même couleur.  
La fille s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire:

«Bonjours, désolée pour l'accident de tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Lee Lenalee. Lui c'est Kanda. Nous sommes des exorcistes. Nous sommes ici en mission pour trouver de nouveau exorciste. Veux tu devenir l'un des notre?»

Je la regarde avec toute la haine que je pouvais. Elle recula un peu de surprise. Dieu seul sait que je hais les exorcistes. Je me relève difficilement et m'appuis contre le mur. La fille voulu m'aider mais je la repousse violemment avant de dire avec la voix la plus froide que je pouvais faire:

«Je n'ai rien de comparable a vous. Je hais les exorcistes. Ils ont tué tous se que je chérissais et maintenant ils veulent que je me joins a eux. Je préférerai crever que de vous ressembler.»

La fille fut surprise et recula d'un pas. Kanda me dit:

«Nous avons besoin de ton innocence pour combatte les ténèbres. Si tu ne te joins pas à nous, tu seras poursuivi toute ta vie par les akumas.  
— Allez-vous faire foutre...»

Ce fut mais dernières paroles avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


End file.
